


I Feel it in my Bones

by MaplePasta



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Break Up, Breathplay, Bruises, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Foreplay, Gentle Sex, Heavy BDSM, Ignored Safeword, Interracial Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Moresomes, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PMWP-Porn Mostly Without Porn., Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sex Toys, Slapping, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, consensual sexual slavery, hypersexuality, pansexuality, sex without love, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaplePasta/pseuds/MaplePasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enough to make my Systems blow.</p><p>It has come to SHIELDs attention that the Avengers team has become so sexually frustrated that it's negatively affecting their work, both on and off the field. Luckily, they have a plan of this sort of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving in

**Author's Note:**

> While I do have a pretty strong idea of how I want this fic to go, and who I want to be a part of what, I will be reading comments if anyone has any suggestions or prompts or requests. I can't promise that I will fill them, I can only promise to read them.

Naomi Sato stood outside of the tall tower, dark brown eyes squinting slightly as the high noon sun reflected off the seemingly endless windows. It was almost as if the intertie of the sky scrapper was wrapped in glass, with only the hints of metal veins beneath its cold skin.

Tightening her grasp on both of her rolling suitcases, the woman made her way across the sidewalk and left the black van and its suit clad occupants behind. It was time to leave SHIELDs rehabilitation and training behind, and move onto what she had worked for.

The shock of the warm air of the lobby was a welcomed comfort after the brief stint outside in the chill New York air. A smile slipped into place as she approached the desk that had been positioned just before the wall of elevators. The woman behind the desk was dressed fashionable, while still remaining work appropriate, which was something Naomi had come to find refreshing in New York.

“Hello there. I need to get up to the top floor.” She said simple, releasing her luggage to place her hands onto the desk, which was just slightly too tall for her frame. She suspected that the woman sitting behind it could only see her head and the tops of her shoulders. Not that she was unnaturally short. The desk was just a tall one, and anyone who was five foot six or shorter would also have difficulty with it.

“Name please?” The receptionist asked, without looking up from her computer screen as she continued to type at what most be at least sixty words per minute. Her long fingernails clacked against the keys, the cherry red gloss standing out along with her matching lipstick in stark contrast to her monotone black and white outfit.

“Naomi Sato.” She said, not a hint of aggravation in her voice, because there was no aggravation to be had. She’d worked similar jobs in the past and knew just how stressful they were. She wouldn’t be the one to make this woman crack open the bottle of wine tonight that was for sure. “I’m a little early. I don’t think they were expecting me until 11:30.”

“I will have Mister Starks butler inform him of your arrival.” The woman, Beverly if her gold chain necklace and desk plate where anything to go by, waved her towards the elevators behind her. “Don’t worry about a call button, I’ve already given you the all clear.”

“Thank you Ms. Beverly. Have a good day.” Naomi nodded, and at 11:04 am, she stepped into the elevator by herself and she slowly started to make the Ninety-five story climb. Her early suspicions that this was a private elevator where confirmed when by floor thirty, the elevator hadn’t even shown signs of slowing down.

Knowing now that she would not be interrupted, the young woman took her time to groom herself, using her reflection on the chrome door, and allowed herself to be unusually critical of her appearance. 

Her short black hair was cut and layered to just brush the very tips of her shoulders, and her side swept bangs fell into her eyes a little. She was due for a trim. Her narrow eyes were sharp as deep chocolate brown orbs soaked in her own appearance. Her golden light skin was smooth, thankfully oil free now that she was out of her teen years. The light dusting of make up around her features was neutral, only highlighting her own natural beauty, accentuating what she had instead of painting a false image.  
Her slender neck was chainless today, all of her jewellery packed away for a later time. A simple beige scarf had wrapped around her throat instead, hanging loosely over her sweater clad chest. The sweater itself was simple. Soft and knitted, the grey fabric covered a simple oversized and thinner than most white tee-shirt that stuck out underneath the jumper.

Her slender legs were encased in dark navy jeans, a skinny fit so that they could tuck into her tanned ankle boots. Across her petite chest, and resting of her left hip, was a simple brown bag, a similar shade to her boots.

Naomi had been impressed with herself the night before as she had boarded the plane leaving her home town, but now that she was here, the second guessing started up as it always did. Maybe she should have gone with her charcoal grey skirt instead? It was heavy enough for fall, but still added a certain element of grace to her wardrobe. But what was done was done, and she wouldn’t lower herself to changing in the elevator. That wasn’t exactly the first impression that she was trying to make to her new clients.

Then of course her mind slipped into exactly just what sort of impression she would leave in her new clients. She was sure she didn’t look like they were expecting. That was always one of the first things that she was told. They didn’t expect a small Japanese girl with little curves and short hair, no. No they expecting a white girl with huge false tits and long curly bleach blond hair that they could use and abuse. They quickly learned that she was just as good, if not better than those girls.

Naomi Sato smiled to herself as the doors dinged open and she stepped forward into what would essentially be her new home for the conservable future.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“This really isn’t a good idea.” And when those words left Tony Stark’s mouth, you knew it had to be a bad idea.

“I agree with Stark.” And when Steve Rogers agreed with Tony Stark on it being a bad idea, you knew that it really really bad idea.

“You’re both being so negative about this. I expected it from you Rogers, but Stark? I thought you would be all over this.” Clint had his feet kicked up on the kitchen table, balancing his weight on the back two legs of his chair, rocking back and forth happily.

“I have to agree with Friend Barton.” Thor spoke up from his place by the microwave, with the bright green granny smith apple half eaten in hand. “Back on Asgard, such a thing was normal. I have had my fair share of pets over the years. I was shocked to learn such things are oddities on Midgard.”

“They’re just a little more than odd, Thor.” Steve said, face flushed. “And what about Ms. Foster? I thought the two of you had something.”

“We did for a point. But Lady Fosters work is very demanding, and she refuses to set it aside for time to grow our relationship.” Thor explained.

“And I’d be all for this if I was not with Pepper. Do you know how long it took for me to get things working with her? I’m not going to fuck that up because certain people here can’t get their dicks wet!” Tony snarled.

“Fury called her in because /everyone/ on this team is frustrated enough that it’s affecting our work. You don’t have to touch her Tony, but you are not able to dictate what the rest of us do. Thor is all for it, Natasha and I are all for it, and Bruce is all for it now that he knows his sperm isn’t going to kill her.” Clint said, swinging his feet down and dropped the chair back down to all four legs with a thud.

“If I am honest, I expect brother Banner to be against this more then you, Captain Rogers. Why does this make you so uncomfortable?” Thor asked.

“It makes me uncomfortable because that’s not how a lady should be treated!”

“What if it’s how she wants to be treated?” Clint asked, eyes locked on Steve, who sputtered and shook his head.

“No. No lady wants to be treated like that! Like a- a-“

“A whore, Steve. And no one is forcing her to be here. She wants to be treated like this; it’s why she signed up for the training program.” Clint said simply. “It’s her job. I mean, it’s not like she’s a prostitute. She’s kinda like… think of her as a really hands on sex therapist.”

“She is doing this for her own benefit just as much as she is doing it for ours.” Thor nodded, agreeing whole heartedly with Clint.

“For god’s sakes guy! You don’t have to touch her if you don’t want to, but at least make her feel comfortable here, and don’t try and guilt trip those who actually want to make her job easier.”

“Sirs? A Miss Naomi is ascending in the elevator as we speak.” Jarvis cut through the conversation. “She is to arrive in the lobby in approximately two minutes.”

“Welp! Time to go meet her!” Clint clapped his hands together, jumping out of his seat. “I hope she’s cute. Natasha gets jealous when the girls we use are sexier than she is.” 

Steve crossed his arms over his chest disapprovingly, but followed after Clint and Thor, Tony following along behind him, knowing that he would have to be there anyway. It was his tower; he should know who would be living there.

Natasha and Bruce were already waiting by the elevator door. Natasha was casually calm, leaning against the wall, and Bruce sat by himself on the couch in the living room, which had a decent view of the lobby. It was clear he was a little nervous.

“So!” Clint spoke up. “Who wants to bet that she’s blonde?”

“Clint, that’s just rude. We’re not going to make bets about her appearance.” Steve said firmly. “And you shouldn’t be so excited for this. You already have a girlfriend.”

Natasha gave a scoff. “I’m just as excited for a new play thing as Clint is.” She grinned, and Steve flushed. He should have known that Natasha was not the type of woman he was used to. “Besides, I’ve read her file. Her name is Naomi Sato, and she’s Japanese on both sides of her family. I very much doubt she’s blonde.”

“A Japanese girl.” Clint grinned, nodding his head. There was a leering glint in his eyes, and made Steve want to smack him upside the head. It was only the ding of the Elevator that held him back.

The reflective metal doors parted, revealing the woman inside.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Naomi stepped out of the Elevator and smiled at the collection of people that were waiting for her. “Well, you all certainly know how to make a girl feel welcome.”

The tallest and most muscle bound man was the first to step forward. His long blonde hair fell in soft waves down his shoulders; a neatly trimmed beard on his chin was spread wide with his toothy smile. “Lady Naomi! It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Thor of Asgard.”

“The pleasure is all min- oh!” Naomi held out her hand to shake the beast of a man with, only to be swept into a tight embrace, her face pressing against his tee-shirt clad chest. The thin cotton did little to hide the pure strength that seemed to radiate of this man, but at the same time, she couldn’t recall a time that she’d ever felt more protected. This man could rip her limbs from her body with little effort, but she could tell that he wouldn’t even contemplate the idea. He was like the dogs that she’s had growing up. Large and strong, but playful and harmless. A laugh slipped past her lips and she worked her arms out from between their bodies and patted his large biceps that almost made her dizzy at the implications.

Her mind instantly supplied her with images of this god on earth holding her as if she weighed nothing at all and taking exactly what he wanted from her. The heat was already starting to pool in her lower stomach.

Thor placed her back down on the floor, and one of the other blonde men stepped forward. This man was more reasonable sized, average height and build, if his strong and perfectly sculpted bare arms were not taken into account. “Clint.” He said simply, having no shame in dragging his eyes up and down her body.

Naomi let him, feeling no shame or self-consciousness in her body. Quite the opposite really; some days she felt that was the only good thing about her.

“And I’m Clint’s partner, Natasha.” The beautiful bomb shell of a red head stepped forward from her place against the wall, to drape an arm over Clint’s shoulder. Her eyes did the very same thing as Clint’s, and Naomi instantly knew that these two were going to be fun.

“I take it you two do everything together.” Naomi grinned, earning returning ones from both Clint and Natasha.

“Everything and everyone.” Clint replies, earning a groan from the final blonde man in the room, who didn’t seem too keen to step forward and introduce himself just yet. He seemed more content on holding his head on the palm of his head, rubbing his temples.

It was the brunette man with the curly hair and glasses that moved next, standing up from the couch at the back of the room. “I’m Doctor Banner.” He said, as he walked forward, his large warm hand extended. “Just call me Bruce. Everyone does.”

Naomi took his hand, and shook it firmly, feeling the firmness of his calluses, and his self-control. She could already read this man. This was a man with the power, the ability to destroy a man, and yet he simply chooses not to.

He was a lot like Thor in that way, but his personality seemed a lot more self-contained and withdrawn. She hoped that she could help him open up and relax a little.

“A pleasure, Bruce.” She had heard of him, of course, but decided it would be best to say nothing about it. He knew who he was; she didn’t need to remind him about that. That wasn’t what she was here to do. She was here to make him forget that and feel just like any other person. He gave her a simple half smile before he released her hand and backed off, heading back towards his spot on the sofa.

She turned her attention to the other Brunette man, who was standing off to the side near the blonde who still seemed to be trying to turn invisible.

“Mister Stark. Thank you for allowing me to live in your home.” Naomi bowed a little, keeping her eyes on the wealthy man.

He snorted a little under his breath. “I didn’t have much choice in the matter, sting bean. Fury sent you here for everyone, but he seems to forget that I am in a healthy and stable relationship with my girlfriend and CEO. We won’t be spending much time together.”

“It’s a shame to hear that, Mister Stark. I was looking forward to getting to know you. Oh well. I’m sure we’ll still be able to talk.” Naomi said, bringing a flush to both Tony’s face, and the last member of the team, who had still yet to introduce himself.

It only took him a moment to catch on that everyone was waiting for him to speak up. “Steve Rogers.” He said stiffly, like he was talking to a drill sergeant rather than a woman.

“Naomi Sato, but I’m pretty sure you know that already.”

“Yes ma’am.” His face and eyes were hard and controlled, staring at the wall just above her head, rather than her actual face.

“Great! Introductions out of the way, should I put my things away first, or should we jump right into business and talk about schedules and rules and the such?”

The team glanced around at each other and shrugged. Thor, however, it would seem had different plans. He swept forward and placed a hand between her shoulder blades, the lowest he could reach without stooping down. “I will escort you to your quarters, Lady Naomi.”

“Thank you Thor.” She smiled, more than happy to allow him to lead the way, unprotesting as the rugged man took her luggage from her.

The two walking down the hall way where certainly a sight; the tallest and the shortest residents in the house only making the other seem even more disproportionate. 

The rest of the team made their way to join Bruce on the seats in the living room. Some looking forward to the talk to come, others dreading it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Here are your quarters Lady Naomi. I hope they are too your liking. If anything is dissatisfactory, please do not hesitate to inform Stark, or his invisible butler.” Thor let his hand fall from its place on her back, but stayed near the small woman. It was subtle, but the scent of her perfume was delightful and he didn’t want to leave it just yet.

“Invisible butler?” Naomi giggled a little. “How am I supposed to find him if he’s invisible?”

“I do believe that Master Thor is referring to me.” A disembodied voice ran throughout the room, seeming to come from the ceiling. Naomi jumped a little, eyes widening.

“Oh my lord-“

“Forgive me. I am Jarvis, the Artificial Intelligence in charge of running the house.” The voice spoke out again, a pleasantly rich English accent ringing through the voice that hardly sounded computerised. “Master Stark built me.”

“So, if I have any problems, I should take them up with you?” Naomi smiled a little awkwardly, as she spoke towards the ceiling. She couldn’t see any holes or obvious places for a camera, but she was sure she’d find it in time. Not that invasion of privacy bothered her. Her whole job was about giving up her privacy.

“I have been informed that I am easier to deal with and quicker to act than Master Stark is.” And funny to! She was sure she was going to like talking to this AI.

“Well, I don’t see any problems for now. The place is perfect.” And in fact, the room was perfect. Far more then she was expecting that was for sure. The bed was large and plush looking, a healthy collection of pillows set up against the impressively sized iron headboard. It was a beautiful headboard. Almost touching the ceiling, the three pieces of wrought iron were like a rice paper room divider. It was clearly mounted on the wall, encase of an emergency, or rough play.

The bedding was gorgeous, clearly picked by someone with keen eye for interior design. The large plush comforter was a simple off white crème colour with tanned trim and stitching. The pillow cases matched, each one alternating between crème and tan.

The bed however, was not the only furniture in the room. There was a large book case beside the large wall to wall and floor to ceiling window, a large love seat style chair to the left of it, once again in a simple shade of beige.

At the foot of the bed, a huge wardrobe was open to reveal it was hiding away a flat screen TV, with enough space for most of her clothing, and anything that didn’t fit would certainly have space for in the walk in closet that was open next to the bathroom door.

To the right of her place in the door frame, was a stylish mahogany desk. The wood was rich in colour and just call for her laptop. An overly comfortable office chair was waiting for her.

All in all, easily the nicest hotel room that she’d ever stepped in. Only it wasn’t a hotel room, it was her room.

Thor walked past her, unexpectedly careful in not bumping into her, as he made his way to place her suitcases by the side of her bed for her to deal with later in private.

“Shall we return to the others, or do you need a moment to rest? Were your travels lengthy?” Thor asked, straightening himself and looking oddly regal for someone dressed in a grey tee-shirt and blue denim jeans.

“I’m fine. I mean, my travels were lengthy, but nothing I can’t handle. I’m fine. I can handle a little parley with the group.” Naomi waved a hand dismissively. While it would certainly be an early night for her, she could easily handle a little chat. Tokyo was thirteen hours head of New York, but it was only 11:30 in the morning. Half past midnight in her internal clock, but she knew the best way to beat jet lag was to stay awake as late as possible to get your body on the new time.

“Good. Let us return to the others.” Thor smiled, once again touching her back to lead her out of the room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Avengers minus Thor all sat in the semi-circle of couches and chairs in the communal living room silently. Clint and Natasha shared a simple leather love seat, Natasha’s legs thrown carelessly over Clint’s, his arm wrapped around her waist to hold her close.

It was amazing the difference between the way they acted in public and at work, and the way they did at home. In public they could easily pass as strangers or acquaintances at best. Friends if they had to. At home, the love between them was clear and they weren’t afraid to hold back. In their line of work, the next day could be their last, so why hold back and miss an opportunity to be close to each other, to touch the other. 

Steve had had to adjust quickly to just ignoring them when he walked into a room to find them kissing like teenagers in lovers lane, only with more class and stealth.

“She’s cute.” Clint said, and Natasha nodded in agreement. “And she seems professional enough already. I think we hit the jackpot on this one.”

“I’m going to save my judgements until after we have our turn with her.” Natasha said simply, but she was pleased enough that Clint seemed comfortable around her. That was enough for her for now.

“She wasn’t what I was expecting.” Bruce said taking off his glasses and cleaning them on the hem of his shirt. He kept his eyes on his work so that he didn’t have to make eye contact with anyone else.

“You expected her to come out of the elevator in full bondage gear? She had to walk through the very public lobby to get here, and according to the plan, she only just got off the plane from Tokyo three hours ago. She hardly had time to get herself a cup of coffee, let alone slip into a full body leather and spandex slave outfit.” Natasha rolled her eyes a little, watching as the flush spread up the good doctors face.

“That wasn’t what I meant.” He mumbled, but didn’t elaborate.

Steve himself agreed with Bruce, but didn’t dare vocalize it. He knew that he was wrong to assume that this woman wouldn’t have any respect for herself because of her job, but that was just it. He did assume that. He grew up in a time where women were supposed to be pure creatures. The ones who weren’t had something wrong with them.

Tony was the very picture of someone who didn’t want to be in their current situation. His head was down, he was slumped in his chair, and he was playing with some app on his phone. The pout of his face was like that of a toddler, being told he had to sit and wait to leave the dinner table because of family bonding reasons.

Thankfully for them, Thor and Naomi returned quickly enough, now without the suitcases. Thor took his usual spot at the end of the largest couch, using the arm rest for its intended purpose. Naomi took the open spot between him and Tony, who shuffled a little bit a ways from her, which she took no notice to.

“So. First off, I want to go over my ‘will not break’ rules.” Naomi said simply, one leg crossed over the other, hands folded in her lap. “They’re pretty simple and easy to remember. I don’t care how much anyone begs or pleads, I will not be breaking these rules and if someone tries to, I will walk out faster than you can blink.”

That was enough to grab everyone’s attention, which she was grateful for. She hated having to repeat herself.

“Rule number one. No watersports, or scat play of any kind.” She held her left hand up, her thumb lifted to count her rules.

“Rule number two. Nothing that will permanently scar my body. No burns, piercings, tattoos, or scars will be inflected on me.” The index finger lifted to join her thumb.

“Rule number three. My safe word is Apple. I say Apple, everything has to stop then and there.” Her middle finger rose as well.

“And that’s it. Think everyone can remember those?” There was a collective nod throughout the group, even from the ones who didn’t plan to participate. Thor, however, was looking a little confused.

“What are these Watersports and Scat plays?” He asked, a frown set into his features that just didn’t seem to suit him. It made him look far too serious.

“Watersports means the sexual application of the act of urination.” Naomi said, being as clinical with it as she possibly could. “And Scat play in any sort of sexual act involving feces and defecation. Basically, I expect the shit and the piss to remain in the bathroom, not in the bedroom.” She tried.

“I can happily agree to those rules. Do such things really occur on Midgard while the concept of sexual pets remains taboo?” He asked, looking confused.

“In comparison to scat and watersports, pets are common.” Natasha provided to Thor.

“I see…” But the look on his made it clear that he didn’t. No one pushed it.

Naomi cleared her throat a little. “I do have other request, but these ones are more flexible. If someone really wants to do them, we can talk about them in better details once our time comes around, okay?”

The others nodded again, returning their attention towards her once more. It was nice how even the ones who didn’t seem top keen on her being here where listening. That gave her some home.

“I’m not a huge fan of non-consensual role-play, hair pulling, spitting or daddy or puppy play.” No one balked, flinched or looked disappointed at her other rules, so that was a good sign. This was really going to turn into an enjoyable mission after all. “Alright. Good.” She smiled happily. “If anyone has any rules they need me to follow, aside from everyday ‘living in this house’ rules, we can go over them when our time comes around. I understand that not everyone is as open as me, and talking about this sort of thing around your friends can be hard.”

Bruce looked relieved, while Natasha and Clint seemed pretty indifferent about it. Thor nodded simply, though it was possible he had no shame either. Tony looked a little frustrated and Steve was tomato red from the neck up.

“While we’re on the subject, are there any house rules you need me to follow?” Naomi asked, looking around the room, but eyes fell on Tony. It was his home after all.

“Not really. Just don’t break any shit. If you kill the milk, or the juice or whatever, tell Jarvis and it will end up on the shopping list.” Tony shrugged. “Everyone is usually too busy with their own stuff to worry about what you’re doing.”

Steve spoke up. “If you can cook, we might ask you to make a dinner once a week. Everyone has their own cooking night, but we still eat more take out then we should.” Clint, Natasha and Tony were all against cooking, using their night to call out for food. Steve and Bruce and surprisingly Thor were the only real chefs in the house and three home cooked meals a week wasn’t enough.

“I have no objections to that.” Naomi smiled, having taken quite a few home ec. Classes back in high school and middle school and she knew her way around a kitchen comfortably. One team meal a week wouldn’t be hard.

“Woo! Japanese food!” Clint cheered, not even flinching as Natasha smacked his chest with the back of her hand. Naomi just chuckled, knowing that she would be making a lot of traditional Japanese dishes, as well as some American ones.

“Any way, I think that’s it.” Steve said, knitting his brow in thought as he tried to rack his mind for anything they hadn’t told her.

“If I do anything wrong, don’t be afraid to tell me.” Naomi said to the team as a whole. “I can’t improve if I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.”

“You said something about schedules.” Bruce said, once again fiddling with his glasses. He knew that he needed to be here if he wanted to spend time with her, but it was so uncomfortable with everyone here knowing what this woman was here for.

“I find in large team situations like this, it’s best if everyone has their own day of the week, that way there’s no arguments over whose turn it is and if something comes up, rescheduling is easy.” Naomi said, shocking Steve a little. She was treating her job of being the team bicycle like an office job and it was really startling to him that a woman could be so professional about sex.

“Clint and I will always be together, so we just need one day.” Natasha said simple, leaning forward in her chair a little. She liked this woman’s attitude so far, she couldn’t wait to get her between her husband and herself to see if she really would work here.

“Sounds like a plan.” She might be able to schedule it so she had the weekends to herself, since Tony wasn’t going to be taking up any of her time and Clint and Natasha would only be taking one day between the two of them.

“How about Wednesdays?” Clint asked, and it seemed innocent enough, were it not for the huge smirk on his face.

“Did you only pic Wednesdays because they’re hump days?” Naomi asked, a laugh stuttering out her words and shaking her voice pleasantly.

Clint giggled like a girl and nodded frantically, earning a laugh from both Natasha and Naomi, and even the hints of a snicker of Tony, who quickly hid his mouth behind his hand. Thor didn’t seem to understand, while Steve and Bruce were clearly less than impressed with the level of maturity their teammates where displaying.

“Sure. Wednesdays are Clint and Natasha’s.” Naomi cleared her throat, nodding her head to make it a final decision.

“I would ask for Thursdays, as they are named after myself, but I wish to give you time to recover your body and mind before I have you to myself, so might I request Fridays?” Thor asked, causing Naomi to smile sincerely. It wasn’t often that her own personal comfort was taken to account, at least when it came to giving her rests and it was very refreshing.

“That sounds perfect, Thor. Thank you.”

“No, Thank you Lady Naomi.” Thor smiled, relaxing into the couch a little, pleased that he had secured himself a weekly slot.

“Okay, so Mister Stark isn’t going to be participating, so that leaves Bruce and Captain Rogers.” She leaned forward in her seat a little, eyeing the two men.

“I won’t be participating either. I’m not comfortable with the idea.” Steve said, face still a little red as he crossed his arms across his impressive chest.

Naomi said nothing, her mind already working on ways to wear him down. She instead directed her attention over to Bruce, who was looking decidedly uncomfortable.

“I suppose…Mondays? So you’ll have the weekend and the days in between to yourself.” He spoke, his voice a little strangled. And Naomi didn’t have to think about why too hard. Monday was tomorrow.

“If Mondays work best for you they work best for me.” She smiled, standing up. “Alright. Things are in order now it seems. If no one needs me, I’m going to go start unpacking. I’ll see you all at Dinner? I can cook tonight if that works with the cooking rotation.” She looked to Steve, as he seemed to be the one in control of the cooking schedule.

He nodded silently. “T-thank you Miss Sato.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” The young woman licked her lips before heading back to the room that had been provided to her. 

She had some packing and meal planning to do.


	2. Settling in and Bruce

It hadn’t taken Naomi extremely long to unpack. She knew every item in her wardrobe and where she wanted it to be stored. Space was tight back in her apartment in Tokyo and she couldn’t afford having the luxury of having clothing she didn’t wear.

She had dressed down a little, wanting to feel more at home. Her boots and socks had been removed and placed away, along with her scarf. Once her toiletries where unpacked, she had tied her hair up as much as it could, thick bangs and side bits falling loose around her face.

Her laptop and wireless mouse had been set up on the beautiful desk, and they had never looked more at home. Naomi only hoped that she could follow their examples and settle in quickly.

Of course, it wasn’t until quarter past five when she left her room with her bare feet wrapped in soft yellow slippers. Her destination was simply the kitchen. It was a little early for dinner, but she wanted to make everything by hand and she had no idea what to expect in the kitchen. It would take her a while to get everything all set. She already had an idea of what kind of meal she should put together, but first she had to make sure it was possible with what she had.

On her way to the kitchen, she passed through the lounge area, where Steve was sitting on the couch, squinting down at the StarkPad in his hands. This was enough to grab Naomi’s attention and she walked around to peer over his shoulder. He was playing a game of Sudoku and seemed to be stuck. 

It took Naomi a minute to see where he had gone wrong. “You already have a three in that row.” She pointed out, laughing a little when Steve jumped a little. He must have been lost in his own head and hadn’t noticed her.

“Thank you Miss Sato.” He mumbled, coughing a little as he tried to regain his composer. He quickly replaced the three with the nine that he needed and quickly finished the game. Naomi clapped a little for him. “I take it your pretty good at these?” The Captain’s blue eyes glanced up at her from over his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t say I’m amazing.” She shrugged. “Everyone expects me to be though, but I can hardly blame them. Looking at this number puzzle, and hearing that it’s called Sudoku, you would assume that it’s a Japanese invention right? Well, funny enough, they’re actually a French invention, originally called Magic Squares. It was just a Japanese company that made them popular.”

“I did not know that.” Steve said with a smile. He shut off the StarkPad and set it aside, standing up so he could speak to her face to face. “Are you settling in okay? Is your room alright?”

Naomi nodded. “My room is wonderful. I just finished unpacking and thought I’d get a handle for the kitchen and the pantry before I started dinner. I need to make sure I have everything I need before I start.”

“Did you want some help? I’m usually the only one cooking in the tower, so I know where everything is in there.” He offered, gesturing towards the general direction of the kitchen.

“Sure. I could always use a second set of hands.” She started to head towards the kitchen, following Steve’s lead.

The kitchen was simply stunning. The east wall was just like the west wall of her bedroom, floor the ceiling and wall to wall glass. The view over the city was breath taking and she could very easily grow accustomed to such a view each morning. The south wall was covered in counter space, with a large six burner stove in the center of it. To the right was the massive stainless steeled door and a dish washer. To the left was a double basin sink and the double doors to the pantry. Above everything was a seemingly endless row of cupboards with frosted glass doors. The wood was a lovely dark shade, matching the floors.

There was a large wooden table just beyond the bar style island made out of the same granite as the counter tops. Beyond that table, was a large open space that opened into the living room. The whole floor was mostly open concept, with a few support walls where they needed to be. To the very fall wall across from the kitchen was a bar. It looked generously stocked as well.

“This is amazing.” She whispered in awe, running her fingers over the cool granite.

Steve, who was on his way to opening up the pantry nodded. “I know just what you mean. This is so different from what I had growing up.” His voice trailed off sadly, catching Naomi’s attention.

She had read his file, of course. SHIELD had provided her with everyone’s file, but it was still hard to believe that this man had been essentially transported 70 years forward in time. She couldn’t begin to imagine how disorientating it would be. She didn’t say anything though. Something told her, the last thing this man needed was pity. Support, certainly. But not pity.

“So,” He cleared his throat a little. “What were you thinking of making for dinner?” He asked, ready to start pulling what was needed.

“I was thinking of making gyudon.” Naomi said simply, rolling up her sleeves. She caught the look on Steve’s face and smiled playfully. “A beef bowl.”

“A beef bowl?” He asked with a frown, picturing in his mind a simple bowl with steak inside and nothing else.

“It’s really simple, but very filling, and easy to make in large portions.” Naomi smiled. “We’re going to need white rice, beef, onions, soy sauce, mirn, sugar and sake.”

“I don’t think we have… mirin.” Steve said, having never heard of it before. 

“Can I get in there and look?” She asked, already slipping past his large frame. The petite woman quickly made her way through the shelves, pulling out the rice, sugar and onions when she found them. Soy sauce was a little harder to locate, but eventually that too was pulled. It wasn’t until she started to dig around the back did she emerge victorious.

“Mirin found!” She proclaimed, holding the bottle above her head happily.

“Are you sure it hasn’t gone bad?” The Captain inquired, a look of concern on his face.

“It’s a type of rice wine. It can’t go bad, it can only get stronger.” Naomi explained, before heading over bar across the dining room. “Speaking of, you wouldn’t happen to know if there’s any sake in here, would you?”

“I think so. Stark keeps just about everything in there.” Steve shrugged. “I wouldn’t make a bet on it though, I’ve never been back there so I don’t know for sure.”

“What, you more a drinker then a mixer?” Naomi teased a little, already behind bar, digging through the bottles. The Sake was found quick enough. It was next to the Fenny, oddly enough.

“Neither. I can’t get drunk.” Steve shrugged. “My metabolism is just too fast for me to feel any affects from drinking, and since it tastes awful and I don’t even get the pay off, I just don’t.”

Oh course. That made sense. For his body to heal as quickly as it did, it needed fuel and fast. She’d have to remember to make enough for seconds or even thirds for Steve. And possibly, Thor as well.

Naomi simply nodded, not wanting to make a big deal out of it for Steve. “So no drinking for the Captain. Got it.” She smiled, as she rolled up her sleeves to her elbows.

Steve watched as she exposed her thin arms, and he almost wished he had his sketch book. There was nothing exceedingly spectacular about her arms, but he wanted to use them as references, and practice drawing arms and hands. Something about the way her sleeves rested and over hung across her pale skin stuck in his mind. He didn’t dare ask her of course, she had only just arrived. He’d try drawing from memory later and if he was having trouble, maybe he’d consider asking then.

“Okay! Where is the beef?” She clapped her hands together and rubbed them a little, before turning to the fridge and opening the freezer portion. She moved aside ice cream tubs, chicken wings, frozen pizzas, old untouched bags of frozen peas and corn and eventually found the beef. It looked fresh enough. No obvious freezer burns. That would have to do. 

She placed it on the counter along with the other ingredients and turned to Steve. “I’m going to need the largest pan you have, and a fairly decent sized pot.” She then pulled a nice cutting knife from the wooden block and turned to the onions. With one swift chop in half, Naomi turned the half she wouldn’t be using down and shifted it away from her work area. She’s wrap it in plastic later.

Keeping her eyes ahead to avoid the watering that came with chopping onions, she sliced through the vegetable with surprising grace. Once she had the half in decent size chunks, she pulled the stainless steel blender into her area and dumped the onions in. Naomi set the dial to the thinnest option that wasn’t puree.

She didn’t know about the rest of the team, but while she was indifferent to the taste of onions, she hated the consistency. They were slimy and crunchy at the same time and just thinking about biting into that gave her goose bumps. She whenever a recipe called for onions, she blended them down.

When she looked up, Steve was holding a pot and a pan in each hand and had a small smile on his face. It was nice to see him relax a little. She hasn’t even been in the tower a day yet, but Steve had always seemed so serious. It was nice to be able to see him relax a little. Naomi made a mental note to remember to drop by on Steve’s cooking night. He helped her with hers, she could help him with his.

“Okay! Ready to stew some beef?” She grinned. 

It took about almost two hours to make enough, but eventually, the beef rice bowls were ready. Steve asked Jarvis to call everyone for dinner, and it wasn’t long before they all trickled in. Thor was first, followed by Clint, who was sweaty and still in sports clothing. Natasha came in, and from the smell that clung to her clothing, and the look of her nails, she’d been pampering herself. It was a lovely shade of red that she’d painted her nails. Almost the same as her hair now that Naomi thought about it. Tony and Bruce came in at the same idea, muttering to each other about equations and solutions that she wasn’t even going to attempt to follow.

“I see we are eating with the little wooden spears tonight!” Thor grinned happily, picking up the chopsticks that Naomi had set next to each place. 

“Chopsticks Thor.” Bruce corrected patiently.

“I made a traditional Japanese meal, I figured it would be best to eat it with traditional Japanese utensils as well, but if you want to use a fork…”

“Nay! I shall take this as a challenge.” Thor grinned, before stabbing a slice of beef with a single chopstick held tightly in one hand like a knife and bringing to his mouth.

Naomi had to hold back a laugh as to not offend him. She’d teach him if he asked her.

“This is really good, Naomi.” Clint said, half the meat in his bowl already gone. Not that that would be a problem. She’s made a lot of meat, for those who wanted seconds. The pan on the stove was at least half full.

“Thank you.” Naomi bowed her head slightly and smiled. She always felt so proud of herself when someone liked her cooking. It wasn’t often, as she wasn’t much for entertaining company outside of work, and work never really called for her to cook meals up until now.

“This is different than the other bowls of gyudon I’ve had.” Natasha said, frowning down at her bowl in concentration. “You pureed the onions instead of strewing them sliced with the beef.” The frown left once she figured out what was different, which made Naomi feel a little bit better.

“I’m not a fan of biting into onions, I hope it is okay.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” The red head offered a half smile, before returning to her bowl.

“So, Naomi. How was the flight here from Tokyo? That’s a long one.” Bruce asked, eating his dinner with the chopsticks like a pro. He must have had some practice.

“I slept for most of the flight, so despite having a bit of a bumpy start it wasn’t too bad.”

“What was the bumpy start?”

“Oh, I just…It’s not really good dinner conversation, but I suffer pretty badly from motion sickness and I took the sky train to the airport. I was sick before I even boarded, but once the medication I bought at the duty free shop kicked in, I was out like a light without much trouble.” Naomi explained, leaving out the man who felt her up on the train, only to have his shoes tastefully redecorated with partially digested eggs. That was the one problem with Japan and its public transportation systems. They were so crowded that old men with fantasies that they couldn’t fulfill with their wives felt up the younger women who traveled alone.

“What is this sickness of motion?” Thor asked.

“It’s a condition that some people suffer from, that can be caused by a lot of things, but mostly when a disagreement exists between visually perceived movement and the vestibular systems sense of movement.” Bruce explained.

Tony quickly jumped in to save Thor from asking another question. “Basically, when a person can feel that they’re moving, but they can’t see it. Or the other way around. A lot of people have it when they’re young, but most grow out of it.”

Thor nodded, seeming to accept this answer.

“I don’t know if any studies have been done about it, but I’ve also noticed that women seem to suffer for it longer than men do.” Naomi added.

“I haven’t heard anything scientific about that, but then again it isn’t a field I follow.” Bruce said, shrugging a little. “But I’ll keep an eye out. That would be an interesting development.”

The conversation lulled into silence for a moment before Tony shattered it. “So. How’d a nice girl like you end up a whore?”

“Tony!” Several voices cried out in outrage from around the table. Several other comments like ‘How could you?’ and “That’s just rude!’ popped up as well.

Naomi kept a smile on her face, while she calmly spoke aloud. “I’m not a whore Mister Stark. I’m a hypersexual.”

That seemed to catch everyone’s attention, so she continued. “It isn’t a condition that is commonly spoken about, but I assure you, it is real and common. Most people refer to people like me as Nymphomaniacs or sex addicts. It’s as simple as that. Therapy wasn’t working for me. I found a job that worked for me that wasn’t porn.”

“Why not porn?” Clint asked, shrugging. “I hear you get like…a grand a scene with decent companies.”

“It just wasn’t for me. Besides, I still have living family and I would hate for them to find out.” Naomi scrunched up her nose at the thought of her seventy year old grandmother scolding her for her shameful career choice.

“Fair enough.” Clint shrugged. “If I had family I wouldn’t want them to see videos of me taking cocks in every hole I have for money either.”

Naomi threw her head back in giggles, placing a hand over her mouth to block any stray bits of rice that might have tried to fly free.

“Classy.” She snickered, swallowing her mouthful of food.

“I am the King of Class.” The blond grinned widely, sipping at his glass of water.

Conversation moved to much simpler things after that, about movies and books and music, and before everyone knew it, dinner was done and Tony was clearing the table away. Apparently it was his turn to get the dishes.

Naomi didn’t return to her room until everyone else had gone off to do their own entertainment for the night. By this time her eyes were heavy, her mouth couldn’t stop yawning and her body was in a pleasant state of full and warm.

She quickly stripped down to her under things once her bedroom doors were closed, white silk bikini panties and a matching white camisole hugging her gentle curves as she slipped beneath the lush covered, sleep taking her almost instantly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m starting to think you’ve been avoiding me, Doctor Banner.”

Naomi stood in the open doorway of Bruce’s lab, left arm holding her leaning weight on the frame. Her thick hair was slightly damp still from her mornings shower, the black trestles soaking into the thin cotton of her pale yellow shirt which hung loosely over her frame, pale skinny jeans encasing her long thin legs. Even in the warm air, it was apparent that she had forgone the use of a bra. Even though Bruce had Jarvis keep the lab at a comfortable temperature that was neither too hot or too cold, excitement hard her nipples pebbled between the fabric.

Bruce gulped a little, slipping his glasses off his worn face to clean them on the hem of his purple shirt. 

“I had to have Jarvis tell me where you were hiding. I was under the impression that you’d be spending the day in my room.” She continued, slipping into the room, letting the door slip closed behind her. “But I have no qualms with a little work-place nookey.”

“H-here?” Bruce sputtered out, eyes watcher her, helpless to stop her from her slow and sensual approach to his being. Each foot fall came with a gentle hip roll and her face alone spoke volumes about where her mind was.

“You’re the one who had me chase you all the way down here.” She placed her hands on the arm rests of his chair, leaning forward a little. When had she gotten so close? Bruce found he no longer cared once she had pressed her lips to his own. All thoughts of work and his experiments were pushed aside, as the thin woman climbed her way into his lap, her hands slipping into his hair and down to his neck, taking control of the kiss.

Something in Bruce shifted and a low deep growl built up in his chest that was certainly not his green alter ego. His hands found her hips and massaged the gentle curve of her pelvic bones, thumbs slipping underneath her shirt.

She lifts her arms and only breaks the kiss for a moment so that he can shed away the layer of fabric between himself and her. Once the yellow shirt is tossed aside, their lips crash back together and Naomi is hastily pulling the buttons through the holes on his own shirt, her small delicate hands desperate for the inches of skin that she exposes with each button. The tanned skin and coated in a healthy amount of hair and she couldn’t wait to fun her fingers through it.

“God, I just want to ride you ‘til you burst.” She gasped, parting lips from his once more to glance down at where his belt was, as she quickly worked the leather band out of the buckle.

The whine that passed through his lips was embarrassing, but he could hardly blame himself, as her hand cupped his member while his zipper was worked down. As Bruce tilted his hips up to gain more pressure however, Naomi pulled away.

With as much grace as someone can muster in that sort of situation, Naomi paused her teasing and slipped back out of his lap, to undo the button on her jeans, and work them down off her hips, taking her spandex panties with the denim. 

Bruce sucked in a hiss of air as her hairless pussy was revealed. A small dandelion tattoo in black ink hugged the left side of her inner hip, the seeds blowing up towards her belly button. It fit her petite frame nicely and drew the eye to her slim figure in a way that was probably intentional. He almost wanted to ask if it held a meaning, but this wasn’t the time.

He quickly lifted his own hips, slipping his pants down around his knees letting his own member bob free, twitching in interest.

Naomi breathed in through her nose, letting the smell of his musk wash through her senses. His hardness was standing tall with a slight curve, thick and uncut. It was everything that her body was aching for. A familiar rush of warmth coursed through her, hot slick pulsing from her, wetter her thighs.

“God damn I need you.” He growled, reaching out for her slim hips and squeezing them as she slid her knees up to rest by his hips, first her right one then her left. Her warm comfortable weight settled onto his lap, laying her center over the underside of his dick, pressing it between them.

She hissed, rocking her hips back and forth, the head of his cock catching on both her opening and her clit with each tilt upwards. “Fuck yes.” The moan left Naomi’s lips as she lost herself to the pleasure. He was so warm and hard, silky and aching, all for her. She couldn’t wait to have him fill her to the brim.

Bruce’s large callused hands slid down from her hips to her smooth milky thighs, watching as the top of his penis peeked out from underneath them before vanishing back under his hips. She was so wet, the slick from her pussy just coated him and it was getting harder and harder not to just push forward and take what he wanted. He allowed his hands to trail back up, finger tips guiding his hands to grab two firm and supple handful of the greatest ass he’d ever laid hands on.

It wasn’t something that he’d had a lot of experience in, fondling asses, but since he first discovered that he liked girls, he knew that he loved girls asses. Bruce Banner was an ass man, and it was something that had always made him feel guilty. Betty chastised him whenever he tried to talk about her rear during their time together, so all his ass related fantasies went into the back of mind, never to be touched again. After Betty, came the incident, and ten years of building up enough self-control to even attempt masturbation during meditation, let alone to a naughty and highly self-indulgent fantasy had eventually paid off.

Naomi wouldn’t judge him if he wanted to hold her ass during sex. Wouldn’t stop him from spanking her. Wouldn’t hit him if he nipped at her buttocks while eating her out. Hell, she probably wouldn’t even be opposed to anal! She hadn’t said anything about anal during her meeting with the team.

The very thought of possibly having his greatest sexual thrill becoming fulfilled was enough to make him dizzy. He groaned low in the back of his throat and dropped his head to rest in the crook of her shoulder.

“Fuck, I love your ass.” He whispered, earning a hum of acceptance from Naomi, who grinded back into his grip.

“I can tell. You’ve been throbbing like mad ever since your hands wondered back there.” She spoke softly into his ear. “Like a vibrator against my clit.” Naomi smiled, catching his members tip on her opening, hovering above him, read to slide him home to her center.

“Fuuck.” Bruce snarled, before he snapped. He picked her body off of him and twisted it around so he could basically throw her at his work desk. She took it in great stride, catching herself and bending over in one fluid motion.

“You want my ass Bruce? Take it.” Naomi’s large brown eyes peered up at him from over her shoulder.

“Later. We don’t have the lube and I don’t think I can hold myself back long enough to stretch your sweet little hole out.” The words that slipped from his lips sent a sharp pulse of lust through Bruce’s balls and twitched his member almost violently. “I just want to watch your ass bounce.” As he spoke, his hands slip to her rear once more, spreading the globes apart so that he could see her slick covered slit and small cute pink starbud.

He lined his member up, rubbing his head against her opening teasingly. Bruce continued this until Naomi keened and wiggled her hips slightly, before he pushed his way into her body, gasping as soft velvety folds encased him.

“Oh shit, oh shit, fuck!” Naomi gasped, eyes wide, hands clenching and back tensed. At first, Bruce thought she was in pain, but it quickly became apparent from the fluttering of her muscles around him, that she had just cum.

And what an orgasm it was. She’d been so worked up that morning, imagining what the Doctor would do to her and refusing to touch herself so that she’d be able to savor ever moment with Bruce had her positively dripping by the time she’d left to go find him. As Bruce sank into her, bottoming out deep insider her pussy, it was like the knots of tension had just been washed away by the crashing waves of pleasure. She hadn’t even needed to rub her clit to get off for that one.

“That’s so fucking sexy.” Bruce growled, rocking his hips in time with her fluttering walls, milking her climax for all it was worth.

As she lay sprawled across his desk, completely wrecked, Bruce used her compliance to his advantage and started to move faster, harder. The sounds of flesh upon flesh over took the lab, small gasps escaping Naomi’s lungs with each thrust as low growls built in the Doctors throat.

He was torn on where exactly to direct his attention, Bruce found. Naomi’s pleasure swamped face was pleasing, eyes half lidded and glossy, attractively flushed with exertion and arousal, but watching his member sink into her body with each push forward, her walls clinging to him tightly with each withdrawal, like every inch of her body needed him inside of her.

Feeling bold, Bruce lifted his right hand to his mouth and quickly coated his thumb in spit, before dropping his hand back down on to her ass with a light smack, enough to make her tense at the unexpectedness of it all, working his thumb towards her other hole. The edge of her asshole caught on his digit, wretching a whimper from her mouth as he worked his thumb inside her, stretching her muscle, pulling up open for his viewing pleasure.

Bruce hissed at the blinding heat of her insides, his member jerking once again inside her, his own release close as he continued to pump his cock deeply into her core. His breath came thick and heavy on her back, as he bend over her, claiming her as he soaked her insides with his hot and heavy load.

She fell slack against the table, shudders of her second aftermath quaking through her. “oooh that was good.” She chuckled, whimpering as the vibration of her laugh moved Bruce inside of her.

Bruce gave a laugh as well, hissing as he pulled his overly-sensitive member from her, a thin trail of spunk slipping out with him. “I can’t wait to do that again.” He sighed, dropping back into his chair, watching as Naomi righted herself, more cum leaking down her legs, staining her thighs white.

“Well, thankfully, we have all day.” She grinned, stretching her arms above her head.

“You know, women who are on birth control and have sex without condoms are less likely to become depressed? Something in our biology has it turned into our heads that having cum inside us is a good thing. Must be for procreation purposes, but it’s still an interesting tibbit.” Naomi said conversationally as she searched for her clothing on the labs floor. She slipped her panties back on, ignoring the slimy mess.

Something in him stirred. To know that she intended to walk around like that for however long it would take for her to have a shower, or until he stripped her from her clothes again later in the day once he’s gained some strength back into his limps.

“So, you want to wrap up what you were working on down here and then follow me upstairs for round two? I know I have fantastic lube in my collection.” Naomi winked a little. 

“You know what? Work can wait.” Bruce slipped his pants back on, and stood up. “Jarvis, put everything on lock down.”

“Yes sir. Have a good night.”

“I intend to see that he does.” And as her hand slipped into his own, the two left the lab, half running to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, part of me wants to be sorry for how long it took to release that chapter, and explain how I just started a new full time job that is really stressful and how my boyfriend and I are starting a gaming youtube channel and how there are like a million and two things in my personal life that take away from writing, but I don't have to explain myself to anyone.
> 
> This is my hobby. Not my job. I'll work on it when I want to.
> 
> Of course, comments and kudos always help me want to. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review, I can't get better without help. :)


End file.
